Mysterious New Friends
by Kstar88
Summary: [Chapter 2 uploaded] Ash and Misty find themselves at Kitanna's mansion. They meet Rhodden, and Misty gets a tour. Please Review! ^_^
1. Mysterious New Friends!

Mysterious New Friends!  
  
I don't own Pokemon. I do own Kitanna, Rhodden, Darkat, Solarchu, Psychu, Tigra, Griffgra, Kanga, and Tarrow. If I'm copying anything, email me at kstar88@centurytel.net  
  
  
KEY:  
"talking"  
{Pokemon translation}  
[thinking]  
~dream sequence~  
  
  
"Where are we? This is NOT on the map..." Ash mumbled as they were walking along.  
  
"Ash! Are we lost again?" Misty yelled. "We've been wandering around this forest for a week, and I'm getting tired of eating berries!"  
  
"Shh! I think I hear something."  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"Kanga! Remember to use your speed, not just straight attacking," said a female voice. "Tigra, that isn't going to work-"  
  
"'Scuse me, do you live around here?" Misty asked, walking into the clearing.  
  
"Wow! What type of Pokemon are those?" Ash said with excitement as he took out his Pokedex.  
  
"I wouldn't use that if I were you," the girl said without looking up. "It's pretty hard to fix a Pokedex that has blown its circuits."  
  
"Oh..." Ash replied in an unbelieving tone. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm Kitanna, but you can call me Kit," the girl said getting up extending her hand. She looked to be about fifteen. She had a medium tan and was about average height. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she was wearing blue jeans and a white T-shirt.  
  
[She's beautiful!] Ash thought as he started to drool and go red in the face.  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot," Misty said while hitting Ash over the head.  
  
"I understand perfectly," Kit replied, smiling. "You're probably wondering who they are," she said gesturing toward an odd group of Pokemon. "This is Kanga," she said, almost laughing, as a small mouse-like creature with a furry tail, standing on its long hind legs, hopped forward curiously. "This," gesturing toward what looked like a Pikachu, except that it had sky blue cheek-pouches, black stripes with tiny white stars, and a tail like Kanga's, "is Solarchu. The white tiger is Tigra, and the black cat with the white fur-bib and the white tail and ear poofs is Darkat."  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is Pikachu." Ash said as he was snapping back to reality.  
  
"I'm Misty and this is Togepi... I feel like I've met you before." Misty added.  
  
"Actually, you have," Kit replied still smiling. "We had a gym battle."  
  
"Oh yeah..." she said lost in thought. Then her hand went to her mouth as if remembering a bad memory. "Did that clear up? I'm sooo sorry."  
  
"That's alright, it cleared up pretty quickly" Kit replied.  
  
"Um... what's going on?" Ash asked as though he had been gone for a few years.  
  
"Girl talk, nothing for you to worry your head about," Misty said with a tone of pleasure.  
  
"No fair!" Ash said with despair.  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you must be hungry," Kit said, winking at Pikachu. "Why don't you come and have dinner with us?"  
  
  
  
Who is the mysterious Kitanna? Should Ash really trust her? Find out in the next exciting chapter: What's Going on Here?!  
  
  
How was that? I know it was kind of short, but I hope it wasn't too confusing. Please review! Next chapter will come soon! 


	2. What's Going on Here?

What's Going on Here?!  
  
I don't own Pokemon. I do own Kitanna, Rhodden, Darkat, Solarchu, Psychu, Tigra, Griffgra, Kanga, and Tarrow. If I'm copying anything, email me at kstar88@centurytel.net  
  
  
KEY:  
"talking"  
Pokemon translation  
[thinking]  
~dream sequence~  
  
  
"Wow! Nice house," exclaimed Misty as she looked up at a large, 3-story brick mansion.  
  
"It's mostly Pokemon care and habitat rooms," Kitanna replied modestly, "but I call it home."  
  
"Eeek!" Misty cried as a Caterpie crawled past.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside," Kit said with a slight tone of worry.  
  
Misty and Ash gasped as they walked in the entry doors into an enormous, tile-floored entry hall. There was a staircase in front of them and a bunch of doors lining the walls on both floors.  
  
"I'll go tell Rhodden to get dinner started," Kit said. "You can pet the Pokemon, and when I get back, we can take a tour of the house."  
  
"Oh yeah," Ash said as Kanga, Tigra, Solarchu, and Darkat walked in. He went to Kanga and started to pet it  
  
"Pika?" asked Pikachu as he and Solarchu examined each other.  
  
"Oh! How cute you are!" Misty said overly happy as she played with Tigra, Togepi, and Darkat.  
  
"I see they trust you," stated a young man as he and Kit walked in from one of the doors. He looked to be about the same age as Kit and had the same skin tone. His red hair was cut short and was spiked. He was also wearing blue jeans, but he had an apron and a green T-shirt on. He was about a head taller than Kit and was lean and strongly built. "They don't usually warm up that quickly to strangers."  
  
"This is Rhodden. He's the cook, cleaner, and Pokemon washer."  
  
"Hello," Ash and Misty said at the same time.  
  
"So, are these your Pokemon?" Ash asked with poorly hidden excitement at seeing new Pokemon.  
  
"Oh, no, they aren't ours. We just take care of them," Kit replied. "We work to teach Pokemon how to fight well without a trainer. We're also trying to bring back some of the rare Pokemon. We're also a Pokemon spa for passing trainers and sick Pokemon."  
  
"Is that a male Pikachu?!" Rhodden interrupted. "I'll be right back. Wait there!"  
  
"Don't mind him. He's a Pokemon watcher. He's been waiting for a male Pikachu for a while now," Kit said after seeing Ash and Misty's confused looks.  
  
"I'm back!" Rhodden said as he rushed in and sat down in front of Pikachu with a pad of paper and a pencil. "This will only take a few minutes."  
  
"Rhodden, dear, do you think you could give Ash a tour after dinner? Maybe Ash could help you make dinner," Kit said sweetly but firmly as she walked away with Misty.  
  
"Sure," Rhodden replied, still occupied with drawing Pikachu. "There, I'm done. Do you two want to see it?"  
  
"Uh... Sure." Ash replied, surprised at how quick Rhodden had finished.  
  
When Rhodden turned the picture around, Ash gasped with surprise. The drawing was almost perfect. It showed Pikachu standing upright with his right ear slightly drooped. Pikachu looked quite happy with the resemblance.  
  
"Pikachu!" the Pokemon said with pride.  
  
"Yes, I agree," Rhodden said, smiling widely. "It did turn out well."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"So, where do you want to go first?" Kit asked as they were walking away. "Let's see, there's the rainforest room, the power plant room, the gym, the Antarctic room, the sea-scape, the ghost's playroom, the isolation rooms, the wind tunnel, and the all Pokemon playroom. We could also take a look at the living quarters," she added thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, could we please see the sea-scape and Antarctic rooms?" Misty asked with bright eyes.  
  
"Of course," Kit replied, smiling. "I should have known. I should also mention that most areas are open to people, but there are also areas that are off-limits unless the Pokemon invite you there."  
  
"That's understandable," Misty said trying to hide her confusion. [How could a Pokemon invite you? Oh yeah...] Misty thought, remembering that Pokemon don't need to speak English for them to 'talk' to you.  
  
"All the doors here are labeled, so people don't get completely lost." Kit said handing Misty a folded up sheet of paper. "That should also help you find your way around."  
  
Misty unfolded the sheet of paper. It was a map of the whole mansion. It was a pretty straightforward map, but something confused her. There was a 'You Are Here' label on it. Wouldn't it become outdated as soon as she moved?  
  
"Um, I think there's something wrong with this map," Misty stated.  
  
"Ah, here we are," Kit said, ignoring Misty's last statement.   
  
She opened a door and they both went in. They ended up in a small white room with two doors other than the one they came through. The one to their left was labeled 'Men' and the one on their right was labeled 'Women'. They both went through the door on the right. They ended up in a dressing room. There was a computer right in front of them.  
  
"This is the 'Sea-scape' room. There is no way to prepare you for what comes next. You can go over to that computer and decide what to wear. There are changing cubicles over there. I'll meet you when you're done getting dressed." Kit said as she walked over to the computer, pressed a few buttons, and went to one of the cubicles.  
  
"Thanks," Misty said to empty air. She went over to the computer and looked at the screen. It said:  
  
What type of swimsuit would you like?  
-One-piece  
-Two-piece  
-Other  
  
Misty pressed two-piece. Then it asked what color she would like. She chose and it asked what pattern she would like, what cut she would like, and her body measurements. It finally told her to go to cubicle #5 and she would receive her selection there. She went to the cubicle labeled #5 and went in. There on the bench was a pale orange two-piece swimsuit. After she had gotten it on, she realized that it fit perfectly. [Okay, this is getting weird].  
  
"Good choice," Kit stated as Misty walked out of the cubicle. Kit was wearing a one-piece swimsuit. It had different shaded blue swirls and fit her figure perfectly. "Well, we better head out."  
  
"Great!" Misty exclaimed as they walked through yet another door, but this one didn't lead to another room or a pool, it lead to what looked like a full beach with tide pools and sand. The ocean looked like it stretched out for miles. What the-"  
  
"It's the latest in imaging technology. I built the system myself." Kit said with pride. "So are you going to stare all day, or should I call the Pokemon?"  
  
"Oh my!" Misty exclaimed. "Oh, yes, yes, let's call some Pokemon."  
  
"Vaporeon! Come over, we have a guest," Kit called out over the ocean.  
  
"Vaporeon!" a blue creature with a fish-like tail replied as it came up on the shore.  
  
"Wow, I haven't seen a Vaporeon for over a year." Misty said, delight creeping back into her voice.  
  
"I'll call some of the others," Kit explained. "Wartortle! Starmie! Marill! All o' you guys should come up here. We have a guest!"  
  
Misty squealed with delight as over one hundred Pokemon swarmed around Misty and Kit. There were sea birds, fish, ducks and many others in the group. They were all curious about Misty.  
  
"Oh, how cute! Tracy had a Marill..." Misty said with pure joy as she picked up a round blue mouse with large ears and a ball at the end of its tail. "You even have a Dragonair!"  
  
"They really do like you," Kit mumbled, lost in thought. "Maybe we should head to the Antarctic room." She suggested.  
  
"Okay, good idea," Misty said. Apparently, seeing so many water Pokemon together made her happy beyond words.  
  
"Your clothes should still be in the cubicle." Kit said, still lost in thought. "I'll save your swimsuit style into the database."  
  
When Misty walked into the cubicle, she found that her clothes were neatly folded and wrinkle free. [What's going on here? There's been some strange stuff happening around here].  
  
They walked out into the hallway and up the stairs. They turned to their right and walked to a door labeled 'Antarctic room'.  
  
"Shall we go in?" Kit asked, opening the door.  
  
They entered into a room exactly like the entry of the sea-scape room. They walked through the door to the right. They came into another dressing room, except that this one had fewer cubicles and the computer was asking what type of winter gear they wanted.  
  
Misty got dressed in black snow pants and a long, red winter coat. She came out to find Kit in blue snow pants and a green snow coat.  
  
When they went out of the door, they went into a vast white plain with large holes here and there. Misty noticed that the holes were filled with deep blue water.  
  
"Tweeeee Tweeee!" Kit whistled over the vast ice plains. Many Pokemon seemed to come out of nowhere as they bounded towards the pair.  
  
"Eeek!" Misty cried with excitement as a Dewgong almost knocked her over when it couldn't stop on the ice. "You have so many Pokemon here! Why do they stay?" Misty asked.  
  
"They choose to stay. They like it here and we take good care of them. They feel at home here. Some of them have never been in the outside world," Kit explained.  
  
"Oh," Misty said, still slightly confused.  
  
"So, you like Ash," Kit said changing the subject.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Misty said angrily  
  
"I can tell you like him. It's alright, I won't tell him," Kit said with a mysterious smile.  
  
"How did you know?" Misty asked, calming down.  
  
"I'll tell you later, dinner's ready." Kit said, looking at her beeping wacth.  
  
  
What's going on? Why is Kitanna being so secretive? What's for dinner? Find out in the next exciting chapter: What Magic?!  
  
  
How was that? It was much longer than the first chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


End file.
